


Home

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, M/M, Roxas - Freeform, Sora - Freeform, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), VanVen Week 2019, Vanven, vanven week, vanvenweek2019, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: For VanVen Week Day 5! The prompt I chose for this one was 'Warmth' <3
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for an Au I have with my friend Chrei :3 In this AU, Ventus is a werewolf who has two pups: Roxas and Sora. He eventually left his partner, taking his children with him, and raising them on his own until he met the lone wolf Vanitas. After some time (And lots of pain, I assure you lol), they fell in love and now the pups have two dads uwu


End file.
